1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to ultra-high density panels and modules. More particularly, these apparatuses relate to ultra-high density panels and modules for fiber optic cable management.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the growing need for bandwidth, public and private network equipment spaces (Telco Central Offices, CATV Head ends, and Data Centers) have become increasingly more congested, necessitating efficient, compact fiber optic fiber management solutions. High density fiber optic panel solutions have been created to address this market need. These solutions, however, do not have efficient method of managing the fiber optics jumpers or patchcords that interface with these high density fiber optic panels. Specifically, due to the inefficient fiber management methods designed into these high density panels, it is difficult for technicians in these public and private network equipment spaces to replace fiber optic jumpers, change where fiber optic jumpers are installed, and replace fiber optic modules in these high density panels without mechanically disrupting the numerous fiber optic jumpers feeding these panels. If these fiber optic jumpers are inadvertently bent, signal path attenuation will increase, resulting in data transmission degradation.
Therefore, there is a need for a system which allows for efficient fiber optic cable management.
Some related art patent publications have attempted to address the need for a high-density fiber management system. For example, U.S. patent publications US 2010/0322579 A1, US 2010/0322580 A1, US 2010/0322581 A1, US 2010/0322582 A1, and US 2010/0322583 A1 disclose high-density fiber optic modules and fiber optic module housings for accommodating a large number of fiber optic connections in a limited space.
However, the designs described in these publication are not very flexible and cannot accommodate many concerns or requirements of technicians using these high-density modules and housings.